Cory Spazkid
Cory, alternatively known by his online alias Spazkid,' '(born September 7, 1990) is an internet animator, game developer, and member of SleepyCabin. Summary Cory grew up in Missouri. His family consists of his mother, father, a step-father, a step-mother, and a younger brother and sister. He often teased his siblings. In school, he joined a jazz band, playing the trombone. Cory is a longtime member of Newgrounds. One of his earliest submissions on the website was PokéCame, which depicts Ash Ketchum rubbing his penis on Pikachu's cheek until he ejaculates, with actual audio from the anime playing in the background. It received largely negative reactions. He began to rise to fame during the late 2000's with his animated series Sonichu, based on the life events of Christian Weston Chandler, more popularly known as Chris-Chan. He ended this series after two seasons due to lacking interest in Chris and beginning to form pity for him and his life. In one podcast, Cory brought up the topic of Chris-Chan, revealing that he initially thought he was a troll. He further stated that, though there is popular demand, he does not intend to continue the Sonichu animated series as Chris's life has become "too sad" to make fun of, professing that people should just leave Chris alone and observe him from afar rather than troll him. His animation Street Fighter Chode ''was also a significant factor to his rise as a renown internet personality. His animations have received several million views on YouTube. He has collaborated with Shadman, Chris, Zach, Stamper, Mick, and Jeff on many of these projects. He is currently in Philadelphia working on ''Nightmare Cops ''with Jeff and Tom Fulp. Role in SleepyCabin Cory has been present in several podcasts, recalling many bizarre stories from his life upbringing in Missouri, especially his over-the-top experiences with his brash father. His inarticulate manner of speech is often a subject of ridicule, as he misuses and mispronounces several words, or creates words on the spot, confusing other podcast guests. He often argues with Stamper over many subjects. Most notably, the two argued about which holiday was better, Christmas or Halloween. Cory and Jeff are the only members of SleepyCabin currently residing on the east coast. Trivia * All SleepyCabin members agree that Cory is the most skilled animator out of the entire crew. * Cory has a conspiracy theory that the water in his home state of Missouri caused many inhabitants who consumed it to become withdrawn, pale, Southern-voiced, zombie-like creatures who "try to acquire bargains on merchandise and perform rituals in the woods". He called them the "Water People". Despite everybody not believing this, Lyle McDouchebag has backed Cory up on this claim since he visited Missouri. * Many of Cory's stories regard his relationship with his father. ** Cory asked his father for a computer for Christmas but received a metal detector instead. ** Cory's father took him on a hike to a depilated tractor tire in the woods and claimed that it was his true Christmas present. Cory, unimpressed, walked home alone and was grounded as a result. * Cory is very talented in playing the trombone, with Mick describing him as "autistically good." * Cory and Stamper once got into a somewhat heated argument over which holiday was better, Christmas or Halloween, Cory in favor of Christmas, Stamper in favor of Halloween. * Cory often interrupts other SleepyCabin members stories with outlandish claims or stories of his own, to which someone will typically shout "''Cory, shut up!" at him. Links * YouTube * Newgrounds * Twitter Category:SleepyCabin members